What makes a hero
by Great Fang
Summary: Kenzou Yagi, son of All might, aka the number one hero couldn't care less about his father, and his hero work, not when he's basically a stranger to him. However, when a strange man approaches him with a proposition that will change the hero community, he signs up to attend U.A for the wrong reasons.


Hello and welcome to What makes a hero fic.

This is my first My hero academia fan fiction, so I'm really excited about it. Before you read I do have to say a few things bout this story. I did write an earlier version of it before, but after much revision, I decided to change it almost entirely, so that's why I decided to post a new one rather than changing everything on the other one. Another note, this story will have quite a bit of violence that I will tag at the beginning of every chapter.

In regards to the story, it is canon-compliant, and though All Might may not be the number one father, he still tries so don't get fooled by the narrative.

Anyways, I don't want to reveal too much so without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 1

The Golden boy

* * *

"Is that all you got?" he spit, blood splattering onto the payment.

It was afternoon, the sun at a midpoint in the sky, it's light bleeding into the alleyway. It was a disgusting spot in the city, littered with garbage, and grime lined the walls, a rare sight in Japan. The street leading out of the alleyway was quiet, making everything going on inside it exponentially louder than it was.

Five people were in the middle of the alleyway, all of them teenage boys. The oldest of them being no older than eighteen. He had slick back hair and wore a high school uniform like the others. He stood in the middle, his posture imposing as he looked down at the younger boy who was on his knees before him. The boy on his knees was being held by two other teens. He, unlike the rest, was visibly younger. By the entrance of the alleyway, there was another teen, looking out into the street both ways to make sure the coast was clear.

The older teen smirked, his hands deep in his pockets as he looked at the defiant boy. He was looming over him, but Kenzou wasn't at all intimidated, not by these assholes.

"I don't think you quite understand the position you're in," the teen in front of him chuckled, leaning his head down so he could look closer at Kenzou, and appear more intimidating.

"That is unless you got some strength somewhere in there," he leaned closer, his smile wide, and Kenzou scrunched up his nose in disgust from the proximity. His breath smelled like cigarettes. "Aren't you All Might's bastard child after all?"

The others chuckled, but Kenzou didn't say a word as he glared at Nobu. The older teen was just egging him on, and he isn't going to play into his trick. He already hated himself for being ambushed in the first place, not to mention that last punch had hurt and he rather not another one.

"Not gonna say anything again?" Nobu asked, putting his hands deep inside his pant pockets."That's fine,"

The older teen gestured with his chin. The bruted holding him by his arms pulled Kenzou so that he was once again on his feet. He was smaller in height than any of them, but then again he is two years younger.

He glared at Nobu with as much defiance as he could muster. The raven-haired chuckled in amusement.

Kenzou refused to avert his eyes as Nobu pulled his arm back and punched him straight in the stomach.

A loud groan ripped out of his lips, and he lurched forward and fell on his knees once more, his body supported by his hands on the payment. His lunch combined with blood splattered on the payment. He took in several deep breaths, his hands on his stomach as his face scrunched up from the pain.

The other teens grimaced at the smell but didn't make a move to leave him alone either.

Kenzou gritted his teeth. His hands were balled up into fists, the only way to keep himself from lashing out and punching the bastard to the next city. The only real thing that kept him from doing that was the memory of what happened last time.

They didn't give him time to recover, as Nobu took a handful of his hair and forced him to look at his devilish smile. Not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain, Kenzou bared his teeth and glared at the older teen with enough ferocity to set someone on fire. However, Nobu found it more amusing than scary.

The older teen leaned his head so that they were almost nose to nose. Fierce blue eyes met amused murky brown.

From the smell of alcohol oozing out of him, the older teen was clearly drunk, not a surprise really. You can't expect much from assholes like these. The type of assholes that pick on a younger student because they're too weak to fight back.

At that thought, he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from spitting in the douchebag's face and making it worse.

He hated people like these, the ones that picked on the weak, simply because they're older and stronger, but that wasn't the only reason they decided to pick on him.

"You really ain't gonna fight back?" Nobu asked, his grip on his hair tightening, and Kenzou grimaced. "It ain't no fun if you just stand there and take it," the teen spit, his voice getting lower and lower as anger began to rise inside him. "Aren't you the golden boy? Son of the number one bastard himself?"

Nobu roughly let go of his hair and stepped back, turning his back on him. Kenzou slouched forward and took the time to breathe fresh hair without the asshole's foul stench surrounding him.

"You know this isn't personal. The bastard All Might had my dad thrown in jail, and now it's up to me to settle the score," Nobu turned his head so he was looking at him over his shoulder. "You get that golden boy? It's no fun to just beat you to a bloody pulp without you putting up a fight. Your old man took down my old man with just one blow, it isn't really retribution if you don't fight back."

"Yet you brought the entire entourage," Kenzou spat between breaths.

The raven-haired turned completely on the spot and smirked, but it wasn't as genuine as before. Kenzou could see the anger clear in his body language with how the veins in his neck popped up, and his hands were tightly balled up into fists.

"The fight between our fathers wasn't fair either. If All Might had any honour he would've fought my father on even grounds."

Kenzou scoffed at the idea of All Might fighting on even grounds. He doubted there was anybody on this planet that could fight him on even grounds, and that he wouldn't bring himself so lowly to fight a common villain fairly. At the same time, he was annoyed at this whole situation. None of this has anything to do with him.

"Look, I don't give a shit that your father got himself thrown in jail for being stupid, and I don't have anything to do with it either. You had your fun, so just let me go already."

That was definitely not the correct thing to say as Nobu eyes widened in anger, and his body tensed. Kenzou just knew this wasn't going to end well.

In less than a second, Nobu took out a switchblade out of his pant pocket and lunged at him, and he couldn't just sit there and allow himself to be stabbed.

Everything was sort of a blur after that, as things happened faster than Nobu or his lackeys could even notice. Kenzou's eyes widened and zeroed in on the blade. He had to act too fast to even think as he used his strength to push the brutes back. He vaguely heard them yelp in surprise as they let go of his body and went flying to the entrance of the alleyway. In the same motion, and before they could notice he punched Nobu on the jaw with an uppercut, hard enough that he heard a sickening crack.

"ARRRRG!" Nobu screamed, sliding down the ground and covering his face with his hands. Kenzou, catching his breath, looked at the teen worriedly, he noticed between Nobu's finger that his jaw was now shaped in an awkward angle.

"Shit," Kenzou said to himself as he looked at teen who was in clearly a lot of pain. He had put more strength behind his punch than he had meant to.

Behind him, he could hear loud footsteps not belonging to the brutes and Kenzou turned to look at the entrance of the alleyway. Two heroes were standing there, looking at the scene in confusion as they looked at the teen's that were on the floor in pain. When their eyes finally fell on him, they seemed shocked for a second but then they narrowed.

"Shit," Kenzou said to himself once more.

* * *

Kenzou sat on a wooden chair inside an office in the police station. His hands were between his knees as he looked down at his feet. Beside him sat his mom. She was a tall woman, her hair raven black and her eyes a chocolate brown with a few wrinkles around them. In Front of them stood a small desk with a chair behind it, with a computer and a stack of paper. Facing them was a desk plate with the name Naomasa Tsukauchi in gold.

They both waited in the small office without saying a word or looking at each other. He didn't need to talk to his mom to know how monumentally pissed off she is at this very moment. He could practically feel the anger oozing out of her, almost as if she were a ticking bomb.

After the heroes found him in the alleyway with the other unconscious teens, and his fist raised high they had, of course, come to a conclusion. Kenzou had beat them to a pulp, which in a way they were right but that wasn't the whole story. They hadn't cared to hear the whole story, however, as they called an ambulance and took him straight to the station. If Kenzou wasn't already used to being detained he would have been nervous and scared of the entire situation, but given his track record this is the fifth time he's been detained, the police even knew him by now.

After he arrived they patched him up, bandaging the cut on his nose and gave him an ice pack for his black eye and other bruises covering parts of his body. He had a split lip, but after examining it briefly, they declared that he doesn't need stitches. Still, it hurt. Of course, no one cared that it hurt, or to ask how he got all those bruises, they automatically saw him as the assailant rather than the victim. It's unfair but he's used to that by now. Possessing such a powerful quirk, and who his father is, most people don't believe him when he tells them that they were the ones to pick a fight with him. Who on earth would be dumb enough to pick a fight with the son of All Might? Even his mom finds it hard to believe him at times. He got into too many fights to be completely innocent. Truth is, sometimes it is his fault. He's always been headstrong and unruly.

The door clicked open, snapping him out of his thought. Both he and his mom turned their heads and watched as the dark-haired inspector Tsukauchi walked in. The inspector turned to look at both of them, the usual friendly smile on his lips, but as usual, it didn't reach his eyes, which kept devoid of any friendliness.

"Ms. Nakano it's very good to see you, and after such a short amount of time," Tsukauchi smiled, his eyes falling on Kenzou who looked at the corner of the office.

His mom shrugged.

"It's always nice to see an old friend, despite the circumstances." She said that last bit with a little venom behind her words targeted not at the inspector, but at him.

Tsukauchi nodded in agreement, and took his seat behind the desk, the smile on his lips genuine this time.

Their family has known the inspector for a long time now, he, in fact, doesn't remember ever meeting him, he's always just been there. When he was a kid Tsukauchi was simply a work friend of his dad, coming over to their home to talk business. His dad never had many friends. In fact, Tsukauchi, if he could it friendship, had to be the only one he remembered meeting. Being the number one hero didn't give his dad the luxury of friendship, or baser things. Even his family came second, something that always got on his nerves like nothing else. Regardless, the inspector has been there ever since he was a little kid which makes him about the only authority figure he trusts, but at the same time the one that irks him the most. The raven-haired has always kept an annoyingly close eye on him, always there to scold him. He didn't know if it's because he has the urge to be a father figure in Kenzou's life, seeing as his own father is never around or what, but he wished he didn't. Tsukauchi's attitude didn't come out as fatherly, but nettlesome.

"I'm sure you've been thoroughly informed as to why we asked you to come here today."

His mom nodded, and he could feel her eyes at the back of his head. His attention was still fixed on the corner of the room, far more interested in it than anything else.

"Yes, I've been informed already." He heard the disappointment in her voice, and his shoulders fell slightly. When she spoke again, her voice lost some of the anger and became somewhat softer. "Are the other kids alright?"

Kenzou quirked up at that. He too was wondering how the brutes are doing. He was admittedly a little worried. He hadn't meant to punch that bastard Nobu so hard, his strength just slipped. It's not strange for him to lose control, it's sometimes difficult to control his strength, especially when he can't turn off his quirk. Something as innocent as a little tap on the shoulder can cause heavy bruising, or even fracture if he isn't careful.

"Not good." Tsukauchi eyes lost their spark once more, and worry overtook them instead. "The four teens have given me their statement. They were entirely different from Kenzou's." His eyes went to the teen inside the office, but Kenzou wasn't looking at him. "According to them, Kenzou assaulted them on their way home. One of them, Nobu, said that the imprisonment of his father by the hands of All Might caused him great pain and sadness and that Kenzou picked up on that and decided to bully him to make it worse."

His eyes still averted, Kenzou gritted his teeth in anger at the lies those bastards had sprouted. He balled his hands into fists in anger, and Tsukauchi's eyes went to his fists. However, Kenzou didn't say a word. They're not likely to believe him if he tells them that they weren't telling the truth, the evidence is against him. It's four eyewitnesses against one, he's just going to have to let it go and walk away with the punishment they see fit. He's tired of arguing with these people after all.

"I wasn't sure if I believed them or not so I checked and found that there was a camera stationed near the alleyway, and I saw what had actually happened. The group targeted Kenzou, and I'm guessing it's because Nobu wanted revenge for his father."

Kenzou eyes snapped away from the corner and looked at the inspector instead. Their eyes met, and Kenzou saw the knowing smile from Tsukauchi. It wasn't often that the inspector got the case right. It isn't his job to make deductions based on his personal feelings, he may know him but evidence is evidence and often time they're maddeningly against him.

Tsukauchi's siding with him didn't last long, as his voice lowered.

"Still, even though Kenzou wasn't the assailant the injuries he dealt those three boys are serious. One suffered two broken ribs. The other a shattered jaw that might never heal fully and the last one's elbow was fractured."

Kenzou couldn't help but wince. He hadn't expected that much damage, he really hadn't put much strength behind his punches.

Tsukauchi leaned back on his seat. The inspector looked tired, no doubt from having to question all witnesses, speaking with the hospital to know everyone's injuries, and then trying to find the truth in all the lies he was given. Tsukauchi isn't chief of police or anything, he's a simple inspector but still. The man has much more important matters to deal with than some teenage brawl and misbehaviour. The school or regular police could handle this. However, Tsukauchi always insists on handling his case whenever he got in trouble. His family, and especially him have a history with the man, so he always tells them that he just handles their case as a way atone for his past mistake. Kenzou never believed him, Tsukauchi just wanted to keep an eye on him because he doesn't trust him. There aren't many children his age that have committed a crime like the one he committed.

"The families of the three teenagers were rightfully angry and wanted to press charges, but I managed to deflate the situation. Unfortunately, though, Kenzou's actions are still serious. Even though he was protecting himself, he took it too far and now those boys will be in the hospital for quite some time. Due to that, the school had no other choice but to expel him."

Once more Kenzou winced, not because he cared that he was expelled, he hated that school in the first place, it's that this is the second school he's been expelled from this year alone.

His mom sighed, her deep disappointment clear in her voice, and bowed her head a little.

"Not the outcome I would have hoped, but considering that it could be worse I thank you for taking the time to help us. As always, you helped our family when we're in need."

Tsukauchi put his hand up as if to tell her that she has nothing to thank him for.

"It's the least I could do for your family." He smiled, but that soon fell as he looked at Kenzou once more. "However, the matter of what's going to happen with Kenzou's education is now a problem."

The inspector eyed Kenzou who kept his head down.

"Kenzou has gone through every private school in the city, and the ones outside the city won't accept him due to his history of expulsion. His parentage can only take him so far. So now that leaves us with public school."

He watched as his mom visibly deflated.

His mom doesn't like public school, not because she thinks it's below them, they're far from rich. They're merely middle class. It's just that she thinks his rebellious nature would get worse in a public school. Public schools are perfectly fine, but they tend to have more bullying, or so his mother believed. Truth is, snobby rich kids are more prone to bullying. He hated the whole lot of them. However, that wasn't the only reason she disliked it. He's safety was also a concern. Being the son of the number one hero put their family in danger. His father has taken down so many villains that some of them are bound to take their revenge out on his family once they served their sentence. He can take care of himself of course, but the laws are so stupid that no one is allowed to use their quirks to hurt others, even if it's for protection he'll still get in trouble somehow.

Tsukauchi grabbed a piece of paper from the pile beside him and took a pen. He wrote something on the paper, his eyes on it as he spoke.

"I looked up some public schools that have a good track record, and this one seems to be the best I could find." He passed the paper to his mom, and the inspector looked at them both. "It's not the most impressive, but most of the students do well in it and it's close to where you live. I'm sure that if Kenzou gives it a try he'll do well there."

His mom read the name of the school and looked up from the paper.

"You've done enough as it is Tsukauchi. You didn't have to look into suitable schools too," his mom admonished, embarrassment clear in her voice.

The inspector waved away the words and smiled at his mom.

"It's alright, I'm happy to help where I can."

His mom smiled in return.

"I'll take a look at the school, and once again, we're thankful for all your help."

Tsukauchi's smile broadened, and he looked at Kenzou.

"You're always welcome."

His mom nodded and with that, she stood up from her seat, and Kenzou followed, his eyes still on the inspector who kept looking at him.

"I hope there isn't another visit from you here Kenzou, or I'll have to change my job from inspector to your personal caseworker," he joked, but under his smile, Kenzou knew he wasn't joking.

At that moment Kenzou couldn't help but remember what the inspector had said all those years ago. His eyes narrowed at the memory, but he didn't say anything.

With that, he and his mom left the office.

* * *

Both of them walked home in relative silence, with his mom not so much as looking at him. Kenzou's eyes kept going to her, scared. He knew the calmness is the calm before the storm. Out of everyone, his mother was the most understanding, but there's only so far that can go.

Ever since dad left for his hero work abroad, his mom was left alone to raise him. Being a single mom is difficult regardless of the situation, and he admittedly doesn't make it any easier either. He constantly gets in trouble at school, doesn't follow instructions, and trouble seems to cling to him. All the while his mom has to work day in and day out to provide for them. His dad sends funds to them of course, and a large amount, but his private school isn't cheap, and so isn't all those fines he's had to pay for every time he gets in trouble with the authorities. His mom only works a regular job, and she can barely afford things. He could see the dark bags under her eyes every time she got home, and it worried him.

She never became a hero like his father even though she could have, she trained to be a hero after all, and she has her license but she never actually pursued the career. A part of him tells him it's because she had him, and that changed everything for her. She was young when she fell pregnant with him, his conception completely unplanned. From what she told him, she loved his father greatly, having fallen in love with him when they were in school, and apparently he loved her too. However, given his profession, his father couldn't settle down and marry his mom so they had him out of wedlock, something that had been a big scandal at the time. She wasn't at all prepared, and neither was his dad, not that he even tried to help either. So his mom had to put aside her career for him.

Once they made it home, a small two-bedroom apartment in the middle of the city, his mom closed the door with finality. Kenzou already knew that everything she's been holding the entire time in the office, and on the way back was going to come tumbling out of her at full force, and he prepared for it.

His body tensed, however, as he looked up at her he saw something he hadn't expected. Instead of the angry expression she had been throwing his way all this time, she looked at him almost defeated, with exhaustion clear in her eyes, as well as sadness.

If he felt guilty before, he felt even guiltier now.

"Kenzou…" she paused as if she didn't know what to say to him anymore. "You can't keep doing this."

A pang of guilt shot through him, and Kenzou felt the urge to look down at his feet, feeling a lot like he was a five-year-old kid again. He really does hate being a burden to his mom, but the stubborn, rebellious side of him wanted to argue. Years of misunderstanding have forced him to fight for himself, and lash out at people, it was second nature by now.

"It wasn't even my fault, they're the ones that cornered me, and-"

His mom lifted her hand to stop him, and he quickly shut his mouth. Her eyes were angry once more.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was, you should know by now that you can't use your quirk against others."

Kenzou scoffed at the unfairness of it all, not to mention disappointed that his mom wasn't taking his side per usual. His lips formed into a tight line and his mom sighed to calm herself down a little.

"Kenzou I don't think you understand how dangerous your quirk is. You could've really hurt those boys, maybe even killed them. What happens the next time you aren't careful?"

Kenzou didn't say anything. He looked at the wall behind his mom, angry more at the entire situation and himself than her. He knows she's right, he knows how strong he is. His quirk is more of a burden than a gift. His father has the ability to turn off his quirk, he wasn't so lucky. If he isn't careful he could really kill someone. He always wondered how his father did it, how he managed to fight all those villains without once going too far and killing someone. Kenzou is not as strong as he is, and yet he struggles with the simplest task, like not breaking a pencil in half when he's writing or breaking a chair when he sits down on it too hard.

He didn't respond, and his mom sighed once more. She was no doubt counting to ten by now.

"Do you not understand how much it affects me when I see you like this? Covered in bruises? Or when you do stuff like this?" She took a step towards him. "You're a good kid Kenzou, not many may see it, but I know that to be the truth. Yet I don't honestly know why you're dead set on showing the rest of the world otherwise."

Kenzou's brows softened, and he looked at his mom, his anger dissipating.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he thought of to say at that moment.

His mom's expression softened further, yet she wasn't done yet.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," she put her hands on her hips, adopting a more authoritative pose. "You're grounded, and tomorrow you're calling your father and you'll explain to him exactly what happened today."

It was like the flip of a switch as his expression changed from one of guilt to one of anger and indignation at the mention of his father. He's hate for the man rearing its head, and clouding his mind.

Kenzou scoffed and chuckled in morbid amusement, his brows knit together in anger.

"And what's he gonna do? Leave his precious job behind and come here?" His anger rose as he spoke. "If that bastard wants to hear what happened, then let him come here himself."

Much like him, the anger in his mom's eyes returned at full force.

"Your father-"

"Doesn't matter what he thinks. If he cared, he'd be here right now, but you still don't see that. You're like everyone else, fooled by that All Might facade of his. This is all his fault. Once more it's us that have to suffer the retribution of his actions, of his status as the number one hero," he spat, his jaw clenched from the immense anger he was feeling. "In the end, he's just an asshole that left his family behind."

"Kenzou!"

Kenzou's lips tightened into a thin line, anger and indignation still clear on his face. He didn't feel at all guilty for what he said. Everything he said it's true. His father is a coward, a selfish prick that left them behind in order to seek glory. He doesn't care what happens to them, of the dangers of being related to him bring them, never has. Number one hero his ass.

His hands balled up into fists, and he gritted his teeth.

If that man hadn't left then his-

"I want you to go to your room." His mom ordered angrily.

Kenzou glared at his mom. A small part of him told him that it was wrong to be angry at her, that it's not right to shove his anger at her. However, the mention of his father always clouds his judgment.

He didn't say anything as he turned and walked to his room. The angry part of him wanted to slam the door childishly, but he refrained from doing that. They already had to change the door a few weeks ago when he broke it.

He went to his bed fully intending to get under the sheets and just sulk and then fall asleep. Instead, he looked at the window, and he couldn't help himself.

He went to it and opened it. They live on the second floor of their apartment, so the fall wasn't that high, and with his quirk, it was as threatening as a step on a stair.

He looked back at the door and considered the consequences. If he went out for a walk in the middle of the night his mom is bound to find out, and then he'll be in even bigger trouble than he was before. On the other hand, he needed to get out of this house to get some fresh air and think clearly. He's never been one to think things through so he put one leg over the window sill then the next and dropped.

* * *

The streets were dark and empty, yet Kenzou kept walking down the deserted streets. He knew his mother must be worried sick, not to mention angry is she found out he's gone, and though he felt guilty for making her worry, he couldn't possibly go home right now. Not when he has so much on his mind.

Kenzou took a turn, his hands deep in his pockets, looking at his feet while he walked.

His father was on his mind. If he could call him father that is.

The man that's supposed to be his father has been absent from their lives for most of his life, eleven years to be precise, and he couldn't care less. Some would think he was being unnecessarily difficult, or rebellious, or simply going through a teenage phase, he's heard it all, but that wasn't it. Truth is he barely knows the man that's his father, he's seen him more on TV than he's seen him in the flesh. How could someone be expected to respect a father like that? A father that left his own family for his selfish dreams, and goals?

His nose flared in anger.

When he first left them he had been four, and for the longest time, he thought his father had simply gone out on a trip and he was coming back in no time. His naive young mind thought that all his father had to do was defeat every villain, and then he could return. At the time that didn't seem too incredulous, his father was the most incredible person in his life when he was a kid. So even though he was confused as to why his mom cried when his dad left, and why dad wouldn't come back to make her feel better, like he always did, he still believed in him. He would watch him on TV, and cheer him on, his little fist lifting up into the air, imitating his father every time he defeated a villain. His trust and views of him persisted for a very long time, until the attack and everything he felt for the man vanished.

_'Stupid old man_,' he thought to himself, kicking a pebble a little too hard. The small rock went flying as fast as a bullet and went straight through a trash can, the sound it caused resonating through the street. He didn't pay it any mind.

All Might, he thinks he's so great, and powerful, not to mention holier-than-thou, it sickens him. Inside he's like any other hero. using his status to get his way, leaving his family behind simply because he's a hero. What made it worse if that no seems to notice his imperfections, it's like everyone's just blinded by his heroic actions. Even his mom, despite everything that's happened, still has high views of him. It's almost as if he can do nothing wrong, and he's the only one that can see his shortcomings. It sometimes made him wonder if he's just being too harsh, or blinded by what happened in the past, but that wasn't it, not completely at least.

He huffed in anger. Just thinking about that damn cocky smile made him want to punch him straight in the nose. It's about time someone brought him down a few pegs.

He pulled his leg back, ready to kick another pebble, that is until he looked up and saw the strange-looking man standing at the end of the street.

Kenzou froze his leg mid-kick. He didn't know what was stranger, the ominous aura coming from the man or the fact that he was entirely made of black smoke.

The lack of lights made it hard to see, but as he squinted and peered at the man he realized that it wasn't a trick fo the lights, the man was truly made out of smoke. A cold shiver crawls down his spine like the one someone gets's when they knew something was incredibly wrong. Who is this man?

The man regarded him for a second, for what felt like a long while they both simply looked at each other. It was but a minute later that the stranger simply turned and went down another street, disappearing behind a building.

Kenzou was left standing there confused as to who the man was, and if he had imagined him.

* * *

So what do you think?

Please review, and see you guys next time!


End file.
